


The Surviver

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self Insert, hhhnnnghfdskjal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I was taught, I was loved, I was abandoned. I met a demon, I fought a demon, I saved a boy. I found family, I was cared for, and then I vanished. And now my past is coming back to get me, especially after I joined Fairy Tail. My name is Abbie, and I have survived. (based on my OC's Abbie&Hiroshi) T to be safe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my OC Abbie and her (OC)exceed Hiroshi.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail!

I ran and hid under one of the columns. Please! A light blue beam goes right past me allowing screams and debris to ring across into the air. I covered my small, black cat ears and bundled into a ball infront of the colum.

"DAD!" My eyes widen. "MOM!" Then I heard a little boys cry. "NOOOOO!" I run over there and bring the boy close. Ever since my Mother, who is a dragon named Sofia, left me, I went into the city closest to where we trained. I have grown stronger over the year, I was adopted too. I miss them all. I front of the boy us his father, blood running out of a cut on his head.

**_SNAAP! CRACKLE! POP!_ **

I gasp. There goes the building next to us. "Run! I will hold him off!" I watched as the boy ran away from me, just enough so that he could not hear me speak, then I looked over to the demon I front off me. Clear energy wraps around me and I lunge at Delora.

"IRON FIST OF THE SPIRIT DRAGON!" He stumbles, the boy watches in awe. I am just a little girl, defeating a demon that has killed almost all of the village we are in.

"SPIRIT DRAGON SECRET ART: POLTERGYST!" The items, columns, debries flew up to attack the demon and I began to throw punches, kicks, and roars. I look over to the black haired boy. "Go boy!" He got angry, his black hair fell over his face and his cheeks turned red with annoyance.

"It is Gray!" I look at him with a glare, making no room for an argument.

"Go." I told him, my voice stern. He murmured to himself and ran away. Gray huh, nice name for a nice boy. I began to throw another punch then I saw some rubble fall of him. No! I go back to the demon and attack it with all my strength. Soon afterwards blood spurts out of my mouth and I pass out.

* * *

I woke up and groan. "Damn that demon. Darn that pillar. Damn it!" A girl with black/blue hair ran over to me.

"We have a survivor!" I sit up and walk away.

"AND I ALMOST DEFEATED IT TOO! Darn it... All I needed to do was hit it on the head..." She gasped.

"Did she mean Deloria? She almost defeated it?" Suddenly she begins to hear a groan coming from under a colum. "Leon! We have a surviver!" She rushes over to him.

"Coming!"

* * *

I walked through the mountains of snow. Why did she have to leave me!? My did my mom have to leave me... I sighed and continued walking. "July 7th, X777 Huh? Well that is obvious. All of those sevens..." I heard a ruffle in the bushes and curse to myself for being careless before running away.

* * *

Three years have passed since then. I stood in Magnolia. Everybody seems to like new people, they smile and wave. Unlike where I used to live, it was warm and fuzzy here. Old people didn't shun the new ones. I smiled. My hair now reached my knees and my cat ears grew. My brown eyes trailed the streets. I like it here.

I was wearing a blue-black school uniform. I go to school, but by the looks of this place, there is not many schools. I look to the side, sure enough, there is only one. I wonder if Fairy Tail goes to school...

"This is my new home!" I entered the gate where it had a sign. I knocked on the door and entered. "Hello~?" Nobody looked up. They were more interested in fighting, a pink haired man was fighting a black haired man. I stared at him for a while before a blush bagan to tint my cheeks as a goofy grin crossed my lips. He is alive, he lived! I have made him survive. I poke him on the shoulder. "Hello? Would you mind telling me where your master is?" He turned around to me and gawked.

"What is your name?" He asked gruffly, his eyes dark and shallow. I smile.

"Mine is Abbie, well please tell me where your master is. I was hoping he would know where my mom went, my dragon Sofia." The pink haired guy gawked, and I huffed. "Whaaaaaaaat?!" I punch him and he goes into the wall. I giggle. "Oooups.." Gray gawked. I pat him on the shoulder and his knees crumple down. I kneeled over him. "What type of training do these people give you?" He grunted. I laughed and walked over to the girl woth white hair, she had skulls in her hair and black clothes.

"Second floor. Go away." I huffed.

"What a _nice_ way to greet someone." She gawked and then hugged me.

"I LIKE HER!" The white haired girl yelled, so I gasped. The red head near us huffed angrily.

"So do I..." The white haired girl and the red head started fighting and then I hit them on the head, they crumpled to the floor.

"Jeez, to think this is the guild I want to join."

" ** _EEEEEEHHHH!_** "

'She beet MiraJane and Erza... How?' I walked up the steps and into the door infront of me. "Hello?" I opened it up to see a book with woman in panties and bra's. My jaw dropped and my face lost all color, other than the blush that now stained my cheeks. I hit him in the head and cowered in the corner. "PERVERT!" It ran through the guild, and got everybody's attention, other than the ones passed out. He ran up and hugged me, I gasped.

"You may join this guild!" He ran down the steps and then tripped. "I like you!" I continued to cower.

"I don't really like you though..." He pouted. I heard a few gasps and I glare at him.

"But I doooooo~! Now come and get your guild mark!" I reluctantly walk over to him and put out the inside of my left arm to his sight.

"Blue please, it is my favorite color since _that_ incident..." He rose his eyebrow and looked at me. He pressed the stamp against the inside of my arm, a cooling effect coming from the contact. He removed the stamp and led me up the stairs.

"May I ask what incident?" I winced and shuddered, remembering that day.

"After three years, someone asks... It was Delora..." His eyes widened.

" _Him_." I looked down to the floor and tears slipped down my cheeks. "You were with Gray, huh?" I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"Please don't tell him! I would rather him think I died to save him than me dieing to kill Delora. I almost seceded! I almost won the battle three years ago!" His mouth was agape as he looked at the fury in my eyes. Then he realized.

"You were the girl he spoke about! The girl who saved him from the demon and death!" I smiled, my eyes showed warmth, yet coldness. We walked out to the balcony.

"Yep that was me! I am a spirit dragon slayer by the way!" I chirped out happily.

"We have a new member! Her name is Abbie, Spirit Dragon Slayer, not like you are listening, Ahem!"All of the attention went to him when he faked his cough. "Please make her feel welcome!"

"AYE!" I giggled then walked down the stairs.

"Yep! I like this guild!" He gawked as I went back down the stairs. "Bye Master! I want to find out the Pink guys name!" I walked over to the pink haired guy, 'flame-brain' if I remember correctly... "Hello?" I knocked in his head lightly and looked at me for a second.

"Hi Apple. Do you like the guild?" I fumed in anger and held him over the floor.

"IT IS ABBIE, BOY, NOT APPLE! A-B-B-I-E!" I threw him to the floor, breaking the tables, and the floor, next or under him.

"My name is Natsu..." I growled and walked away.

* * *

** Two months Later! **

* * *

Lisanna has helped Natsu with an egg.. I am jealous... He gets an egg, why don't I get one!? I stomp my feet in a fury inside of the forest. Darn Natsu! Darn Lisanna! Darn Fairy Tail! I growl again as I walk into a bush. I throw the bush aside to see the sight of a large pond with a large tree in the middle. "Where am I?" I said allowed, half expecting someone to answer me. I climbed up the tree and layed down. I growled again when I heard stomping. "Darn my carelessness..." I looked down, a forest vican stood there proudly as it pulled down an eg-

AN EGG! I jumped down and threw a punch at the vican. It stumbled back and fell, there the egg fell down I jumped and caught it. It had black marks on it, or the shape of dragons. I look at it for a second before a flash of recognition flashed through my eyes. The dragon egg! I have a dragon egg! I ran over the trail of my scent. I am going back to the guild, I will tell Mira all about it! Maybe she will help me!

* * *

** A few minutes Later... **

* * *

"Stupid darn chores! Stupid Mira! Stupid Erza! Grrrrrr..." I said while shuffling my feet to walk away from the guild. "Mehmehmehmeee... ' _Chores are too darn inportant, not like you would understand. But if you give me the egg to cook, I will help you..._ ' Mehmehmehmee..." I mocked. "Blah blah blah... ' _Well if were up to me, I would cook the egg then give it to the guild. If you want me to help fight me._ ' Blah blah blah..." I stopped in my tracks then turned around. "WAIT!" I opened up the doors of the guild and shouted. "ERZA FIGHT ME!" A few people fell to the floor and Natsu looked at me bored, then in shock.

"You stole my thing!" He piped out, I ignored him and stared Erza in the eyes, who had dropped her cake in shock.

"If we must, after all a promise is a promise." I sweat dropped, she didn't promise anything at all. I got into a fighting position. Suddenly we were dragged out of the guild and out to the field behind the guild. I blinked, once, then guild is on the steps. Twice, Master had a stand for bets. Thrice, Erza gave me her death glare and I smiled.

"How did we get out here?" She shrugged. "Eh, who cares?" To me it was a statement, however to anyone who heard, it was more of a question. I got in a fighting position and made sure my stance was perfect. She lunged at me in her... What ever it is called armor... Cheata markings, I guess..? Meh.

I dodged easily, throwing her off balance. I threw a punch to the top of her head, and she fell to the floor, making a crater, and making debries fly in the air. She got back up with a smile. "Let's get serious, shall we?" She said, with the last part as a question. I grinned and nodded.

"You bet!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail

_"If we must, after all a promise is a promise." I sweat dropped, she didn't promise anything at all. I got into a fighting position. Suddenly we were dragged out of the guild and out to the field behind the guild. I blinked, once, then guild is on the steps. Twice, Master had a stand for bets. Thrice, Erza gave me her death glare and I smiled._

_"How did we get out here?" She shrugged. "Eh, who cares?" To me it was a statement, however to anyone who heard, it was more of a question. I got in a fighting position and made sure my stance was perfect. She lunged at me in her... What ever it is called armor... Cheata markings, I guess..? Meh._

_I dodged easily, throwing her off balance. I threw a punch to the top of her head, and she fell to the floor, making a crater, and making debries fly in the air. She got back up with a smile. "Let's get serious, shall we?" She said, with the last part as a question. I grinned and nodded._

_"You bet!"_

I threw an attack at her, my hair swayed with the wind, she lunged at me again sword in hand. I stopped, a thin smile across my lips. The people around me looked curiously as I mumbled those fateful words. I screamed them out.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: POLTERGYST!" Items around me started to go up and attack Erza who was franticly dodging it, a gasp rang through the air, I smiled and threw a punch. "IRON FIST OF THE SPIRIT DRAGON!" She flew back wards and I stood up strait. She got up and fell down again.

"You giving up already? It has just began." I asked, even though could feel that it was a clone, she was using her other magic.

"Got you Abbie." I smiled and hit behind me.

"Nice try." I said, gasps went around. I turned around and faced her.

"ROAR OF THE SPIRIT DRAGON!" She flew to the floor, I picked up a stick and poked her with it, she didn't move. I smiled.

"I won!" A roar went through the crowd in protest and I just stood there, smiling. "I get to raise my exceed with her!"

I looked at Gray, the shock on his face was obvious. I flashed him a grin before walking off. Maybe because I am so much younger than most of the people in the guild that they don't really expect me to win? It is kinda hard to be 7 years old when the others are 10-8. I sat down under the a tree behind the guild, trying not to smile.

I tried but in the end I beamed with myself in a position with one leg out, the other propped against the tree. Life can be so fun. I pulled the egg by my side to my chest and fell to the floor. Erza, you better help me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... That was short...
> 
> '-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter!

I walked into the guild a few hours later, Erza was trying to strangle Gray and Natsu by their collars. I sighed and walked over to Erza and stood over all of them, they gulped.

"Errrrzzzaaaaa~..." I said calmly as I was admitting a murderous aura. Gray and Natsu sighed and grinned happily.

"ABBIE~!" They sang out then I grabbed Erza's hands and put them on their necks.

"You are doing it wrong." Erza nodded and started to strangle them _correctly_. I smiled and walked away as Gray and Natsu cried..

"Traaaiiittttoooor-!" They whined out as I sat down on the stool next to them watching them be tortured. Ahh.. How I love my life...

I looked around me after my full of torture. "Erza?" She dropped the two and looked at me.

"Yes?" She said, looking me in the eyes.

"It is time to raise the egg."

* * *

** About a month later... **

* * *

The white egg with black dragon designs on it decided to wiggle, I jumped up and in a millisecond I was next to it. Erza walked up beside me and spoke sternly. "Why are you near it?" I stared at it but still answered.

"It wiggled." The egg wiggled and cracked, I screamed. "IT CRACKED! IT IS DIEING! WHAT DO I DO?" I turned over to Erza and shook her, she wobbled. "WHAT DO I DO ERZA!?"

"I don't know.." She mumbled out. The egg glowed and then a cat stood there. It was a black cat with white tips, an emerald green eye on the left and an aquamarine one on the right. There were wings on the cat's back with fading sky blue tips. It appeared to be male. I stared at it for a few seconds before I shook Erza again. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT DIDN'T DIE!?"

"I don't know." She said again. I then let go of her and she fell to the floor numbly. I walked over to the cat. "What are you?" He shrugged. I smiled lightly. "I will name you Hiroshi*."

* * *

** A few months later... **

* * *

I have recently became friends with the white haired girl named Lisanna, she was nice. I started running in circles, my cat flying behind me. I wonder if we will become better friends? I have also became friends with Gray, I wonder if he is okay now?

* * *

** A few years later... **

* * *

I stood there infront of a grave, rain poured down from the heavens, almost as if they knew that someone I have grown close to has died. I let some of my warm tears slide down my cheeks and I fell to my knees. I curled up into a ball and cried. This is what I get for being friends with somebody. I wailed at the sky and screamed my curses to the world. Unknown to me a girl with long white hair was watching me. She knew I have grown closer to her over the years, she was irresistible. You just couldn't _not_ be friends with her.

* * *

** Two or three years later... **

* * *

"I have decided." I said coldly to the master like father. "I am leaving to train."

"B-but Ab-Abbie!" He cried out, trying to not let me leave. "What if we never see you again?" I turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Believe me, you will." I gave him the Fairy Tail mark, the pionter finger up and the thumb pionted out, as I walked out, Hiroshi fallowing me.

* * *

_Natsu walked into the guild a few minutes after I left and got the guild into a fight._

_"Where did Abbie go?" He mumbled to himself._

_"Hey Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark!"_

_"That's cool Luigi." He said, not paying attention._

* * *

I walked into the train station and looked around uneasily. "Hiroshi, you can carry me right?" He nodded and we flew off, abandoning the traffic and flew into a forest near by, we left a trail of notches on the bottom and tops of trees of spiritual energy. We landed near a river. It sparkled lightly as the sun reflected off. If I had to admit, it was beutiful. We built a small house and a fishing place for Horoshi and I.

* * *

** Five years later... **

* * *

A Mage walked up to me and I pulled Hiroshi to my chest, afraid of what was going to happen. "What do you want?" I hissed out at the man. Hiroshi growled and tried to use his wings, I pulled him closer to my chest.

" _Seal: Two years_ "

And with that we froze and we couldn't do anything. We eventually couldn't use anyone our senses and we were plunged into the world of black water. And we stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HIROSHI: A Japanese name meaning 1) "generous, tolerant," or 2) "prosperous."
> 
> I hope you liked the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail.

_A Mage walked up to me and I pulled Hiroshi to my chest, afraid of what was going to happen. "What do you want?" I hissed out at the man. Hiroshi growled and tried to use his wings, I pulled him closer to my chest._

_"Seal: Two years"_

_And with that we froze and we couldn't do anything. We eventually couldn't use anyone our senses and we were plunged into the world of black water. And we stayed that way._

* * *

I gasped for air as we swam to the surface. The darkness faded and we landed back near the river. It felt like nothing has changed but our surroundings, almost as if we were frozen in time and the world chose to change everything but us. The house was suddenly covered in moss and it sogged down, the fishing place was gone and filled with dirt. We stared at the place we spent so long building. I then walked towards the guild. I wonder if I will be accepted by them..?

* * *

I slammed into a guy my age with blonde hair. "OI! Watch it girl!" I glared at him.

"Shut. It. Guy." I mocked monotonously. The black haired guy beside him sweat dropped.

"I AM THE ALMIGHT LIGHT DRAGON-SKAYER STING EUCLIFFE! BOW BEFORE ME!" The girls around us bowed and I stood there and threw aside my hair.

"Boys these days are so stupid. Right Hiroshi?" Hiroshi walked up to me, wiping his eyes.

"What did you have to wake me up for Abbie?" The two seemed shocked at the cat and freaked.

"We ordered a dragon-slayer to bow before us! What if she knows Natsu-San! Or ever Gajeel-San!" I sweat dropped.

"Well I do know Natsu. But the Gajeel guy is new to me." The 'ALMIGHTY-STING' pionted to me in shock.

"You are the missing dragon-slayer of Fairy Tail! Abbie-san!" I blinked at him.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, glaring dangerously. The blonde ran away and the black haired guy followed. "Idiots."

* * *

I slammed the door open and looked around me then shouted at the now confused people. "Where is master?" A guy with purple/black hair stood up.

"That is me. Fourth master Macou." I stared at him blankly, my cat ears twitched, and people sweat dropped.

"So, what has happened to you? You look too old to be Macou." Hiroshi flew in and flew in the guild.

"AAAAABBBBIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" He huffed as he landed on my head. "I told you not to run off. On me and-WOAH! What has happened here?!" I shrugged.

"I don't know Hiroshi, I would at least hope that Erza would be here." I smiled lightly. "No one else could love strawberry cake like her."

"WAIT! ABBIE, HIROSHI! YOU GUYS ARE BACK!?" We sweat dropped.

"Took you guys long enough to realize."

"WERE BACK!" The guild doors opened and there stood Erza, Levy, Mira, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Elfman, Master, some other blue haired girl, a blonde girl, a black haired guy, a girl with long purple hair, a white cat, another black cat, and... Lisanna? My lips trembled and my eyes got watery as I spoke.

"Lisa-chan?" She looked at me and I hugged her while crying. "Lisa-Channnn~!" I wailed out. Erza's and Mira's eyes widened.

"Abbie?" Mira asked, her eyes wide standing beside Erza. "We all thought you died..." I wiped my tears, but they wouldn't stop falling. I hugged her and you could hear her muffled cries for help. I let go of her and then hugged her lightly.

"I am sorry Mira.." I the ran up to Erza and pulled her into a hug, she crumpled to her knees when I let go. "Erza! Did I hurt you!?" She got up and smiled at me, tears a the edge of her eyes. Gray looked at me like I was a ghost, I smiled at him then frowned. "You seriously didn't loose that habit of yours yet?" I asked with a raised brow. He looked down and realized he was only in his boxers. Mira walked out behind the bar.

"EEP!" He cried out and began searching for his 'missing' clothes. Once he found his clothes and put them on he spoke to me.

"Why did you leave?" The air around us suddenly got tense.

"LOVE RIVEL!" The girl won't blue hair said. I walked up to Gray and hit him over the head, he fell to the floor. I snorted at he woman's antics.

"If I was your Love-rivel I wouldn't have hit him over the head." She seemed to notice that then her pupils vanished and shock was displayed in her face. I out a hand to my forehead. "This guild is still filled with idiots..." I walked away and ordered ten chocolate muffins. If Natsu or/and Gray knock any of them over... They are dead meat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I finished the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

_"LOVE RIVEL!" The girl with blue hair said. I walked up to Gray and hit him over the head, he fell to the floor. I snorted at the woman's antics._

_"If I was your Love-rivel I wouldn't have hit him over the head." She seemed to notice that then her pupils vanished and shock was displayed in her face. I put a hand to my forehead. "This guild is still filled with idiots..." I walked away and ordered ten chocolate muffins. If Natsu or/and Gray knock any of them over... They are dead meat..._

* * *

** A few minutes later... **

* * *

The guild went silent and everybody froze at the sound of plate breaking on the floor and something being smushed. I froze at the muffin hitting the floor and then...

I built a pile of limp bodies, those of the insignificant beings Gray and Natsu. They have made me drop my muffin.. They will die.. I stomped on them again. "Ara ara." Is what Mira said, I looked over to her, my aura completely gone.

"So.. Can I have another Muffin?" The people around me sweat dropped, but you know what? Who cares!?

"We are out of muffins." I turned into a statue and then started to cry, my ears folding against my head and tail curling down my legs.

"Noooooooooooo~~!" I ran out of the guild and went to my favorite spot, witch is the place behind Fairy Hills, leaving behind poor Hiroshi.

* * *

My breath came out in raged pants as I stood by the bank of the river. 'I wonder if they're looking for me...' I heard movement behind me and as I turned around a body ran into mine. We let out a cry as our bodies collided and the person fell to the ground. I looked down up them in panic and found a girl about my age. Her had long chestnut brown hair was hidden in her black cloak, but her messily cut bangs rested over her forehead. "Oh! Are you okay?" I asked worried. The girl struggled to pull herself up. I reached down to help her.

"Don't touch me!" She yells swatting my hand away. My eyes widen as see the blood on her hands that spread to mine. I quickly study her and find blood running from her abdomen.

"Please! Let me help you! My guild can help you!" I say panicked once more, trying to help her once more. She threw her arms out and sound bursted out in my ears, it was loud, it boomed in my ears, making me cry out in pain.

"NO! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK THERE! NOT TO AVATAR!" She said the last part quickly. I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look me in the eyes, her chocolate eyes were wide in fear and went around rapidly, searching for an escape. 'Avatar huh, who in there wants her?'

"My guild is named Fairy Tail, I am Abbie and I want to ask who you are running from." I said sternly, trying to ignore the shrill music.

"Fairy Tail!? Oh." She relaxed, the music then stopped. "My name is Nikki, I am running from my cousin David." My eyes narrowed.

* * *

_**David of Avatar** : **One of the few ring leaders of the dark guild named Avatar, known to be hunting down a woman, burning buildings, destroying towns, just to get to her. "All for Zeref." Is his infamous quote, it has spread through towns and villages. He is feared through all of Fiore and is wanted, dead or alive, for at least 100,000,000J. Even if found alive, he will be executed for murder and many other crimes.**_

* * *

"Let me take you to my guild, you will be safe there, they would rather die then give someone up, even if it was to the top member of the wizard saints." Her eyes widened.

"Even the Wizzard Saints!?" She cried out surprised. I nodded, not really surprised by her reaction.

"Yes. Even the Wizzard Saints." I said monotonously.

"Oh." She wispered to herself.

"COME ON! Let's get you to Fairy Tail!" She smiled lightly but followed after me as I ran back to the guild.

* * *

I slammed open the guild doors again and she looked around. Hiroshi jumped at me and landed on my shoulders crying out a 'You're back!' The cheerful and crazy guild looked over to us and I led Nikki up to Master. "Master." The old foll cheerfully looked over at me and Nikki and spoke with slurred words.

"Abbie~! Who is that? A new member?" I smelt the beer and covered my nose.

"You're drunk, I'll go talk with Mira." I walked away and Nikki fallowed me, curiously looking at master, I then heard Macou luagh at being free.

"THE POOR OLD FOOL IS NOW THE SIXTH MASTER!" He luaghed at the end of it when telling Wakkaba who was smoking out of his pipe again. I knocked him over the head and he fell to the floor. Gasps went around the room at the sight. I just sighed and walked over to Mira who had her usual bar-maid smile plastered on her face.

"We have a new member." I pionted my thumb to Nikki and Mira just smiled and motioned her over. She grabbed out the stamp and asked Nikki the usual question.

"Where do you want the mark?" Nikki seemed to ponder for a bit before answering.

"On the bottom of my wrist on my right hand." Mira nodded and positioned it above the right wrist.

"What color?" She asked, grabbing the settings to change it.

"Dark purple with black lining please?" She changed it and placed it on her wrist. With a sparkle and hissing sound she removed it from the wrist.

"You are now part of the guild. Have fun~!" She said cheerily. Nikki pulled the wrist to eye level and inspected it.

"Wow.. Is this a dream?" She wispered to herself, not believing what has just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW OC, NIKKI, IS SPINTHIS'S AND I DO NOT OWN HER, I GIVE HALF THE CREDIT OF THIS STORY TO SPINTHIS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

_"Where do you want the mark?" Nikki seemed to ponder for a bit before answering._

_"On the bottom of my wrist on my right hand." Mira nodded and positioned it above the right wrist._

_"What color?" She asked, grabbing the settings to change it._

_"Dark purple with black lining please?" She changed it and placed it on her wrist. With a sparkle and hissing sound she removed it from the wrist._

_"You are now part of the guild. Have fun~!" She said cheerily. Nikki pulled the wrist to eye level and inspected it._

_"Wow.. Is this a dream?" She whispered to herself, not believing what has just happened._

* * *

I smiled at her, my eyes twinkling lightly. "It is not a dream." She jumped, seemingly just realizing that I heard her. She looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed at my ears and tilted my head to the side slightly only a small, innocent I might add, smile decorated my lips. Her lips parted slightly in realization.

"Ooh.." She said trailing her sentence off.

"So.. What is your magic?" She looked at me, again, like I was insane. I just smiled at her.

"Music magic.. _You think that a person with a face-to-face experience would know.._ " She mumbled out the last part and I growled, still with the smile on my face.

"Music magic.." Suddenly Romeo stood up. "Sounds goo-"

"WE COULD GO TO THE GMG!"

* * *

**At the GMG... (Skipped the sky labyrinth[FYI: _this won't go how the origional games went.._ ])**

* * *

A man in a pumpkin helmet with a green witch's hat on top, big blue shoes, a white and red striped shirt, black shorts, huge white gloves that blossomed around his wrists, and a green cape with yellow edges draped over the back of the poor man who was trapped inside was suddenly shown on a video lacrimia in front of me, I jumped. "Kabo~! Welcome to the second day of the GMG!" I groaned and threw my arms out and then they fell to my side.

The Fairy Tail team was Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and me as the replacement.

On the SaberTooth balcony, the blonde haired idiot from before stood next to the silent black haired guy. When he looked over to our balcony, I was scratching my ear, then he walked over. I spoke before he could even open up his mouth.

"Back for another one-sided fight?" His face turned scarlet as I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Like it would be one-sided! I could beat you any day!" I snorted.

"Yeah right." The silent guy just walked off with a wave of his hand. The idiot gawked at where he last stood and then looked at me. I had a smirk plastered on my face and a deadly aura behind me.

"I will beat you any day cat-girl!" I rolled my eyes.

"Not before I could slit your throat and throw it across the room before cutting out all of your bones and stuffing your skin in a blender and feeding you to the wolves." I said monotonously. The people behind me, most of the guild, sweat dropped and cautiously walked a few steps away. I looked at him then smiled as his proud face got contorted into a fearful one. I could practically feel the fear as I wafted off of him in small waves.

"Today's event is the Tournament! Here is the rules: There is a 30 minute time limit, if they don't finish each other off, they are at a draw. So.. First up is:" The blonde man ran back to the balcony, wanting to watch, to maybe even fight. Who knows? Him.

"Sabertooth: Yukino vs Quatro Cerberus: Nobarly"

.

" _SABERTOOTH!_ "

.

"Raven Tail: Flare vs Lamia Scale: Lyon"

.

" _LAMIA SCALE!_ "

.

"Fairy Tail: Erza vs Mermaid Heel: Kagura"

.

" _THEY ARE AT A DRAW!_ "

.

"Twilight Ogre: Thibault vs Blue Pegasus: Ichiya"

.

" _TWILIGHT OGRE!_ "

.

"Tomarrow there is going to be a extermination round! Kabo~!" Mato said in the end.

Mato is _too_ loud. He is officially 'loud pumpkin man' in my book. I wanted to come strait up to Mato and strangle him, feel the air strain out of his throat, maybe even feel his blood roll down my arms, to kill him. He would then be a _silent_ pumpkin man. I think the guild felt my annoyance and walked a few steps away, _again_. I might as well be the second Erza in this guild...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... EEEEAANNNDDD OOOOFFF CHHHEEEAAAPPPTTEEERR! Half-credit still goes to SpinThis.

**Author's Note:**

> End of First Chapter...


End file.
